northanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Odysee der abenteuerlichen Kampfesleute - Episode 3
In Episode 3 geht es um die plötzlich erwachte Liebe der Hauptperson an die Bibliothekarin.thumb|right|335 px Inhalt Die Hauptperson stellt sich vor die Bibliothek der Bibliothekarin. Nachdem ihm ein Mann mit roter Mütze eine Wolke gezeigt hat, die wie ein Gesicht aussieht, kommt plötzlich wutentbrannt die Bibliothekarin aus der Bücherei gerannt und ruft: "Noch einmal und ich hole die Polizei!" Daraufhin geht die Hauptperson wieder nach Hause. Dort angekommen erzählt er den Vorfall seinem Vater und schreibt dann mit einer Schreibmaschine in seinem Tagebuch folgenden Eintrag: "Liebes Tagebuch, ich habe heute die Erkenntnis meines Lebens gehabt. Ich habe mich glaube ich in die Bibliothekarsfrau verliebt. Ich werde sie heute zu einem schönen Dinner einladen. Und gestern, da bin ich von einer Rutsche gerutscht. Das hat hui gemacht." Er setzt sein Vorhaben in die Tat um und lädt sie per Telefon zum Abendessen ein. Überraschenderweise sagt sie zu. Vorher besorgt er noch Teelichter. Nachdem er den Tisch schön mit Milch und Pril gedeckt hat, kommt die Bibliothekarin an. Während des gesamten Essens sagen sie kein Wort und als sie ihr letztes Stück Baguette aufgegessen hat, steht sie auf und geht. Als der Vater die Hauptperson danach nach dem Dinner fragt, antwortet er, dass er unschlüssig sei, es aber ganz okay war. In der Zwischenzeit wollen der Außerirdische und Schnucki gerade mit ihrem Raumschiff nach Hause fliegen, als sie merken, dass es verschwunden ist. Plötzlich werden sie von einer unbekannten Person erschossen. Ebenfalls der Vater und die Hauptperson, wobei letzterer noch eine Bewegung macht, bevor die Episode endet. Wissenswertes Allgemeines *Zu den Personen die George rufen gehört auch der Böse Hexer in seiner wahren Gestalt *In Episode 3 gibt es die meisten "zu langen" Szenen: **Der Weg vom Haus der Hauptperson wird komplett gezeigt, genauso der Rückweg (insgesamt 4 min.) **Die Hauptperson putzt sich viel zu lang die Füße ab (10 Sekunden) **Die Hauptperson tut eine große Menge an Decken und Kissen vom Bett herunter, unter denen Scooby liegt (ca. 1 Minute) **Die Nummer der Bibliothekarin ist viel zu lang. Da er sich beim ersten Mal verwählt, muss er sie noch einmal wählen (insgesamt 1 Minute) **Der Hauptperson gelingt es nicht eine Schublade aufzuschließen (ca. 50 Sekunden) **Das romantische Dinner wird komplett gezeigt bist beide Personen aufgegessen haben (ca. 7 Minuten) *Der Weg vom Haus der Hauptperson zur Bibliothek ist der wirkliche Weg vom echten Haus von Gonis und Johanisbrot bis zur echten Bibliothek *Spoiler: ** Die Person, die der Hauptperson eine Wolke zeigt ist der böse Hexer in seiner wahren Gestalt *Die Beiden sinnlosen Erinnerungen (Pampelmusen oder Kratoffeln und Heidi Klum) wurden an einem anderen Tag gedreht als der Rest. Dies ist an den Klamotten zu erkennen. *Bei der Schreibmaschinenszene sollte eigentlich die Schreibtischlampe umfallen. Dies klappte jedoch nicht. Man sieht allerdings die Lampe wackeln. *Die Dinner-Szene wurde nur eingebaut, weil Gonis und Johanisbrot hunger hatten. Nur aus diesem Grund verliebt sich die Hauptperson in die Bibliothekarin. *Die Wörte, die die Hauptperson in der Erinnerung als Baby sagt, sind die tätsächlichen ersten Wörter von Johanisbrot. *Zum Zeitpunkt des Drehs wussten Gonis und Johanisbrot noch nicht wie es in der nächsten Episode weitergehen sollte, da ja alle tot waren. *Dass die Hauptperson am Ende noch aufspringt war eigentlich nicht geplant. Gonis ließ die Stelle im Schnitt einfach drin, da es so gut zur Musik passte. *Dies ist die einzige Episode, in der das Main-Theme nicht gespielt wird. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *Wenn die Hauptperson sich vor die Bibliothek stellt, ist die Kamera in der Spiegelung der Scheibe zu erkennen. Thema Das Thema der Episode sind sprechende Bilder. Gonis und Johanisbrot hatten zu dieser Zeit ein Webcam-Programm entdeckt, mit dem man sein Gesicht in vorgegebene Bilder einbauen konnte. Alle Vorgaben wurden in die Episode eingebaut: *Ein Dinosaurier schreit "George" im Intro *Ein Stichmännchen schreit "George" im Intro *Ein Hai schreit "George" im Intro *Ein Alien schreit "George" im Intro *Eine Katze schreit "George" im Intro *Die Wolke, die wie ein Gesicht aussieht *Die Hauptperson als Baby *Der Mond singt sein Lied Wahre Begebenheit Dass die Bibliothekarin der Hauptperson droht die Polizei zu rufen, wenn er "es" nochmal macht ist Johanisbrot genau so passiert. Er weiß bis heute nicht, was sie mit "es" meinte. Musik *Die Musik die im Vorspann gespielt wird, stammt aus dem PC-Spiel "The Movies". Es wird mehrere Male wiederholt, da es zu kurz für die lange Szene war. *Bei der Dinner-Szene mussten auch zwei Lieder gespielt werden, da die Szene so lang war. Dies sind "I don't want to set the world on fire" und "Maybe" von The Ink Spots. *Beim "Überraschendem Ende" ist ein Lied aus dem "The sixth Sense" Soundtrack zu hören. Kulturelle Referenzen *Im Intro ruft jemand "Jeffrey" statt "George". Dies ist eine Anspielung an den Kurzfilm Jeffrey von Northan Productions. *Das Gespräch am Anfang zwischen der Hauptperson und seinem Vater stammt aus der ersten Ausgabe der Kids Zone Show. Eine Hörspiel CD, die eine Zeit lang der Zeitschrift Kids Zone beilag. *Auch, dass der Vater mit dem Teller als Lenkrad davonfährt stammt aus einer Kids Zone Show Ausgabe. *Ebenfalls stammt der Satz der Bibliothekarin "Good Appetite, my dear friends" aus einer Folge "Das magische Dreieck" einem gesondertem Hörspiel in der Kids Zone Show. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:DODAK